


Prelude To Bliss

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/F, Multi, Sensuality, Threesome - F/F/F, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity looked up as she heard a loud slamming noise and she bit her lip from blurting out the first thing that was on her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prelude To Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: any, any, wet clothes

Felicity looked up as she heard a loud slamming noise and she bit her lip from blurting out the first thing that was on her mind. Both Sara and Nyssa came in through the door soaking wet and both wearing white shirts that were completely plastered to their bodies.

Felicity licked her lips and tried not to drool. Did the two of them even realize how hot they both were, especially since they both had sports bras on and she could see their hard nipples. She dropped her gaze to her computer screen and tried not to stare.

"So, uh, I guess it was raining really hard out there?"

Sara laughed as she wrung her hair to squeeze out the water. Nyssa just flat out lifted up her shirt over her shoulders and tossed it aside, leaving her in her white sports bra and yoga pants. How Sara managed to talk Nyssa into a run, Felicity didn't know, but she was very thankful that Sara did. For science, of course.

"It wasn't so bad. Nyssa, do you remember when we had to track that one drug dealer through the rainforest? I thought I'd be wet for _days_."

"I did say the terrain was going to be different than what you were used to. There were some benefits to it, however." Nyssa smiled at Sara.

Felicity tried really hard to not imagine Sara being wet for days because of Nyssa. She couldn't help it when they walked around half naked and getting sweaty because of all their exercising. Not that she was going to complain. Not at all. She liked that she was surrounded by hot men and women on a day to day basis.

"There's plenty of hot water if you two wanted to go take a shower and get cleaned up." Felicity pointed towards the bathroom while keeping her eyes on the computer screen. She heard them stripping off their clothes and the wet materials hitting the floor. She needed to concentrate on the program she was working on. Oliver needed it for something. Something very important.

Felicity groaned as she gave up the pretense. She wasn't going to be able to concentrate at all with a wet Sara and Nyssa around. She shut off her computer and spun around in her chair, hoping the two were already in the bathroom.

Wrong. The two of them weren't in the bathroom and neither of them were wearing a stitch of clothing.

"Uh," she said, her brain failing to provide her with words.

Nyssa raised her eyebrow as she smiled at Felicity. "Sara and I decided that while we need to take a shower, we don't want to do so without you."

"What?" Felicity blinked at them. Maybe her hearing was going because she did not hear what she thought she just heard. "I don't think I heard what you just said and I might be losing my mind."

"You heard Nyssa just fine," Sara said as she stepped towards her. "We want to shower with you."

Felicity's eyes widened. This was so much hotter than any of the porn she had stashed away in her personal computer at home. "Yes! Let's do this!"

Sara chuckled and both her and Nyssa reached for Felicity's hands. Felicity didn't know what was about to happen next, but she was completely on board with it.


End file.
